


sometimes there's clouds.

by minhyuksthumb



Series: Dreamies Oneshots [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Comfort/Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Sad Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyuksthumb/pseuds/minhyuksthumb
Summary: sometimes there's clouds that block the sun's light.mark is here to chase away hyuck's clouds.a. k. a. donghyuck's sad and mark comforts him.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: Dreamies Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626526
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	sometimes there's clouds.

hyuck had been distant recently and between both 127 and dream no one had been able to get him to open up. the members had all tried to cheer the boy up but nothing had worked. 

however, due to his promotions with superM mark hadn't had the time to focus on hyuck so he'd failed to realise just how upset the other had become. the younger's behaviour only came to his attention after he'd overheard a conversation between taeyong and doyoung where they had both expressed their concern over haechan's unusual mood. he continued to worry about the boy all day, deciding he had to do something to bring back that smile he adored. 

later on, when mark finally returned to the 127 dorms he reassured taeyong that he would figure out what was bothering their maknae. he rushed up to the other's dorm as quick as his legs would take him. as he opened the door to donghyuck's room he could see the younger cuddled up under his covers with his airpods in watching something on his phone.

mark stood for a moment in the doorway, just admiring the boy (and catching his breath), but even then he could tell what the others had meant. he could see that the boy's eyes had dulled, he seemed tired, exhausted. the boys bright light had never been so dim, it was as if a dark cloud had completely blocked out the sun. as mark entered the room the younger adjusted, turning to see the other staring at him with a curious look his eyebrows furrowed and his head tilted.

donghyuck knew why mark had visited, that he was there to try and find out what had the "sunshine" of their group so down. honestly, the reason that no one else had figured it out was because the boy wasn't entirely sure himself. in reality, he was just too stubborn to accept and admit his weakness. yet, just seeing mark in his room already offered the younger more comfort than anyone else ever could.

mark perched himself on the edge of the other's bed and whispered a gentle greeting, not wanting to damage the peaceful atmosphere that surrounded the two. the peace within the eye of a storm. the sleepy brunette sat up and greeted back just as softly, letting mark shuffle next to him so that they both had their backs against donghyuck's pillows.

ever so carefully, mark linked their pinky fingers and asked the same question that many other's had these past few weeks "what's wrong, hyuckie?"

and that was all it took for the winds and rain to pick up, the storm returning. the younger cuddled into those arms that were always held open to him and began to sob into the crook of the older's neck. "i don't know"

"hyuck, you know you can talk to me about anything, just say whatever you need to. i hate seeing you this way." mark comforted the boy breaking down in his embrace, he raked his fingers through the younger's hair as he felt his breathing even out.

after a long moment donghyuck had composed himself enough to continue so he decided to just say everthing that had been clouding his mind "i know that i told everyone that i like working hard and taking part in all my promotions but i just don't feel like i'm doing well enough. maybe i'm not trying hard enough? or i'm really not as talented as everyone else? everything is too much. you're all so perfect and i'm just me. then everyone kept getting worried about me so i became this distraction, an inconvenience to the others. i want to be happy but i don't have the energy. i sleep, maybe even too much, but i'm still so drained by the smallest things. and now i'm bothering you when you're busy with your own promotions, i'm sorry hyung."

it hurt mark to hear how the younger thought of himself as a nuisance and that he was doubting himself. he was annoyed that he hadn't noticed the pressure the brunette was putting himself under earlier. he had let the fragile boy get swept away in the flood of negativity and now he has to recover the younger before he drowns. "don't apologise, not for being human. no one's perfect hyuck, none of us. but if anyone were - it'd be you; you have the voice of an angel, watching you dance takes my breath away, you're absolutely hilarious and above all you care. you care so much hyuckie but that's your imperfection too, like right now, sometimes you care too much and you end up hurting yourself and that hurts me. because i love you, imperfections and all. so many people do, so many people love all of you lee donghyuck. it's okay to be tired and there's nothing wrong with you, you belong here. with us. with me."

the two sat in silence for a while just thankful that they had weathered the storm together. until donghyuck pulled the older down so that they could both lie comfortably.

"mark?" 

"yes, sunshine?" 

"i love all of you too" 

and the boys fell asleep, with the brunette's head resting on the other's chest and their hands tightly intertwined. and so the sun shone again. 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this late night when i was in my feels, i feel quite similar to hyuck. sorry i made him sad but at least he has mark :) please leave kudos (and a comment if u want)
> 
> cc and twitter: renjuun2303


End file.
